Where The Coulds Break
by Dominno
Summary: It seems like an everyday school day.. The teachers are lazy, except a few strict ones.. Work being done. Note passing. The usual. But, what happens when the two new students come in and mix things up? Oh, and they're twins. R&R Please :D
1. Ch1

"**H**ey, Cassy." I called as I walked up to the bus stop, early as usual. The sun had yet to break the horizon and there was a light fog settled down on our town. We, Cassy and I, were always the first ones at the bus stop, if not her older sister, Alisha. Cassy and Alisha were always bickering about anything and everything. From what side of their room is who's to eating the last cheese stick at dinner. But, despite their quarrels, they were actually really close; always there for each other, always helping each other with homework..

It's a pretty healthy relationship.

Cassy swept her chocolate-brown eyes around to look in my blue-green ones. Her eyes had a look of worry about them. "Hey, Jade. Your here earlier than usual.. Rough night?" Heh. She knows me so well. I nodded, sighing while doing so.

"Yeah, I don't know why though.. Guess there's just something nagging at me." I tossed my backpack on the curb, leaning against the stop sign pole.

"Guess so. Hey, did you see that prank yesterday?" She put on a healthy grin. I snickered, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe he put all that nacho cheese in the vending machine!" Cassy started laughing along.

"How on earth did he even get all of it in there?" Of course, the person we were referring to, was in our little 'Organization', so to speak. His name is Dalton. Best friend since my first discovery of Animal Crackers; which, is quite a long time.

Just as we were on the verge of hysterical laughter, I caught a glimpse of Cameron, running down the street toward us. I elbowed Cassy in the ribs and she let out a winded breath, glaring at me slightly.

Then, she saw Cameron coming at us, and raised a brow. Cameron isn't exactly the type to run, unless either he's completely terrified of something, or.. well, that's mostly it.

He stopped in front of us, bending over slightly while trying to catch his breath.

"Er- Teddy?" We call him that for a very specific reason. He gives the best darn hugs the world's got ta' offer. I poked his forehead. "You okay?"

He stood up straight, laughing nervously. "Oh, yeah! Just, my mum sort of exploded when she realized I stayed up, playing video games.." Cassy and I rolled our eyes at him. How predictable.

"How could I not have guessed? Though, I can see why you'd sprint away as quick as possible.."

Cassy finished for me. "Yeah, it's not exactly best to stick around when there's an angry mother present. **Especially** yours." Oh, how right we were.

Cameron ran a hand through his hair. "True, true." We all knew how she got. She could give Chuck Norris one of her glares and he'd shrivel up and die.

A few moments of silence passed and I grabbed Cameron's hand.

He looked at me, dumbfounded. "What're ya' doing?" I glanced up at him. "Oh, shut up. I'm just looking at the time." It read six fifty-nine and thirty-two seconds. He tugged his hand away.

"Well, you could'a just asked." I shrugged. "Eh, I like my way better." Any minute now and about five more people would come running over here.

As if on cue, Matt, Kenzie, Bruce, Ashley, Austin and Michelle, along with her little brother, came out of their houses.

I glared at the poser coming down the street. "Ooo, I **_hate_** her!" Whispering harshly, I emphasized the word '_hate_' very intensely. Cassy and Cameron scoffed, realizing who I was talking about.

"We know." They didn't like her either. We were, of course, talking about Michelle. Not only was she a dreaded '_poser_', but she treated her sweet little brother like poo. How she managed to deflect his puppy dog eyes, we may never know.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the bus stop, chatting among themselves, trying to pass some time while waiting for our ride to our eight hour prison. No one was really listening to anyone. They were just letting off some morning stress; babbling on about God knows what.

Suddenly, Marylin called to us, from her sparsely populated bus stop, "The bus is here!!" We all waved our thanks and grabbed our school gear.

The bus stopped in front of us, a little too close for comfort, and with a jolt at that.

'_Must be a sub driver..' _I sighed and stepped onto the bus, immediately spotting the seat that I always sit in. I walked over and dump my backpack on the seat and plopped down, putting my feet up on the seat in front of me. The kids complained, but the sub didn't care, so I leaned back and dosed off, while thinking about what I was so worried about last night. Unfortunately, my little nap didn't last long, I was woken up by my friend Hannah hitting me in the face with her purse.

"Move over.." She slurred when she talked, signaling she was very tired, like me. I pushed my bag on the floor and scooted over, leaning on the window; all the while having my feet still propped up on the seat. I accidentally kicked one of the kids in the side of their face, receiving a growl. I just punched the back of his seat, as if to say 'Shut up, and turn around'. The boy turned back around angrily as Hannah sat down heavily, resting her head on my shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

**A**bout seven minutes later, Hannah and I woke up when the bus jolt to a stop, yet again. I glanced out the window to see we were at the school. I went to get up, but me and my friend weren't really in a position to do so. I gave a tired sigh.

"Crap.." We wiggled around, much to everyone's amusement, and fell out of the seat with an audible '**_thud_**'.

We groaned, grabbing our bags and became wide awake almost immediately when the cool October air hit us head on.

"Dear God!" I forgot my jacket.. and I was wearing a black spaghetti-strap top under a black anorak.

Not to mention dark wash capris. I started to shiver uncontrollably, and looped arms with Hannah in attempt to gain warmth. She seemed immune to the cold, what with her huge furry overcoat. A soft one at that.

'_Why, of all days, did I forget my jacket..?'_ I walked into the gym with Hannah, waving to my friends in the top section of the bleachers. We made our way up the bleachers, me sitting directly behind Hannah so she could lay back on my legs. Resting my head on my hands, I closed my eyes before hearing a few snickers behind me.

I looked back to see Marie, Tabby, and, well other people laughing quietly at me and Hannah.

"What the Hell is so funny, hm?" I narrowed my eyes, to tired to give a full-on glare.

Tabby whispered her reply quietly, as if not to have Hannah hear. "She looks like a grizzly bear.." She was referring to her gigantor coat. Her giggles started back up and I started laughing too. She really did look like one with that huge coat on.

I leaned forward by her head. "Rawr, Grizzly." I got a some sort of a slap to the face, which just made our friends laugh more.

"Shut up, hoe, I'm trying to sleep." Hannah sort of turned to the side. I felt my eye twitch involuntarily.

"Pfft, okay see what you get out of that." I moved my legs away, so she fell and hit her head on the edge of the row.

"Oww.." Haw. She got what was coming to her. "**_First_** **_row_**!" She was about to say something when our little moment was interrupted by the gym teacher, Mrs. Meek, dismissing us row by row.

'_Aw, crap. Now I got to go up that curse-ed spiral staircase..' _I got up, adjusting my draw-string bag as I did.

I walked down the bleachers, sort of going my own way. '_Hey wait just one minute. There's usually someone crazy that greets me everyday.. but they weren't here today.._' I looked around for my cooky friend. '_Hm. She isn't here today.. Oh well. I'll call her when I get home.._'

I started up the spiral staircase, but started to fall backwards. "GAH!" I groped at the air, as if to grab hold of something. No luck. I rolled down the stairs I already went up, bruising my arm a little. Lucky me, there was hardly anyone in the halls, and just some random passerby laughed at me.

'_Jesus, I'm so accident prone.._' I went back up the stairs, clutching the railing as if for dear life, making it up safely this time.

As I was making my way down the hall I caught a glimpse of my friend Alec walking toward his locker, looking rather sleepy.

'_Oh, this should be fun.._' I snuck over behind him, and yelled, 'ALEC!' loudly and half hugged, half tackled him. He yelled in surprise and turned around to face me. "_Why_..? Why, so early in the morning?" I knew what he was talking about. He was mad that I woke 'em up from his little half-awake state.

"Oh, please, ya' big sissy. You don't want to fall asleep in class anyways, you'd get in trouble and get detention.", I stated as-a-matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean ya' got to glomp me like crazed lion pouncing on a zebra." I looked at him oddly. That was just something to expect from him so early in the morning; sheer retardation.

I waved my hand dismissively, "Don't bring your retardation out so early in the morning, 'kay?" I stepped up on my tip toes to pat his head. "Gotta go so that I can harass Wade! See ya' Bitty."

Heh. That was his nickname. I don't know how he got it, it just sort of happened I guess.

**I** walked into the classroom, seeing Wade reading one of his favorite books, Arragon. Oh, how entertaining this would be.. I smirked inwardly, heading over to my seat, laying my bag down on the desk behind me, taking out my notebook. I don't even think he noticed me come in. I ripped a piece of paper out, and tore off various pieces, crumpling them into little paper balls. There were about.. Oh, say twenty-seven. Megan came in and saw my _ammo _scattered all over my desk. She scoffed, pushing up her glasses.

"You're so immature.." I smirked.

"Got that right." She rolled her eyes at me agreeing with her. I guess she wanted to strike a nerve?

Ignoring her, and her quips, I aimed, and flicked the first ball. It hit Wade on the side of his leg.

'_Well, that shot sucked._' I flicked another, this time hitting the inside of his ear. He made some weird noise, and did some sort of twitch, then looked around, eyes landing on my hoard of paper balls. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" I answered by throwing a ball between his eyes, "This."

He growled, obviously annoyed. "Come on, Jade. Not right now, I'm at a real good part in this book.."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What a geek", I teased. He raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you.. Always reading a book or comic book or some sort of passage behind your textbook." True. I did do that whenever the chapter in the textbook got too boring. Hey, this _was_ History. It's bound to get boring sometimes.

I pouted and he chuckled at my childishness. "Oh, your no fun to harass." Megan squinted her eyes at us.

"You shouldn't be **harassing** anyone, you should be reviewing the notes from yesterday and-"

I cut her off, remembering that I forgot to copy the notes off the board, "Oh **crap**! _**WADE**_. Let me see your notes!" He rolled his eyes, but gave me his spiral anyways. Megan scowled.

"And _you_ shouldn't let her copy _your_ work." He turned back to his book, "It's not work, it's just copying down a bunch of words."

I wasn't really listening anymore, I was too busy copying down the notes at lightning speed. Then. _**It**_ came into the classroom. **He**walked over to my desk and I immediately kicked him in the shin.

"Get the hell away, nuisance." He truly was a nuisance. He always ratted out everyone when they passed notes; in fact, he grabbed them and read them out loud. What a bitch-boy. He does so much more, and it always comes down with some random student being held back from beating the Hell out of that kid.

He fell down, holding his leg, saying something along the lines of, "You bitch.. Why'd you do that.. I'll get you back.. Revenge.. Rueing." Blah. _Blah_. **_Blah_**. I wasn't listening, I was already back to copying the remainder of the notes.

People came in and saw him rolling around, holding his leg. They laughed and asked what he did.

"He came near me." They all cracked up. I didn't think it was so funny. That little faggot made everyday that I came to school a mission to destroy my life. Turd.

A few moments later, I finished copying down Wade's notes, just as our teacher came in and I slid my friend his notebook back before Mr. Fletcher could notice. He looked around the class, before sitting himself down in his over-sized computer chair and pulled out a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. Everyone stared at him in silence before my stomach growled very loudly. I didn't exactly have breakfast that morning. Mr. Fletcher raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you all waiting for? Come and get your reward." We all looked at him dumbfounded.

Surely he didn't mean for 'being good' to the substitute yesterday, 'cause we were awful.

Some girl named Casey asked 'Why' and Mr. Fletcher put on a broad grin. "Because you were so good to the substitute yesterday, of course." Wade and I exchanged glances then shrugged. I got up and walked over to the donuts, and grabbed a creme filled one. I smiled and stuffed it in my face.

"Yum." Megan scowled and shook her head, "But **they** were awful!" The teacher just shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"Well, I don't like that nasty old woman, so just get up here and stuff your face with some tasty treats, like Jade, before I change my mind." I was already on my third donut. Everyone's mouth was agape except for Dalton and Wade. They stood up and joined me in my donuty feast. I threw my arms around their shoulders and said; rather loudly, "Ah! My brothers, how nice of you to join my feast!" That comment received odd looks and giggles from the class. I sighed and explained it was from a good movie I saw recently.

For the rest of the period, we all chattered with our friends, eating tasty treats. Except for Megan. She just sat there, scowling at the white board. Weirdo. Who in the right mind would pass up an offer of free donuts?!

The bell rang loudly, causing a few resting students to sit up abruptly with a jolt. We all grabbed our stuff and ran out the door, saying thanks to our laid back and care free teacher. As always, I walked with Wade. We talked about how retarded anyone was that passed up an offer like that, and about his book. Apparently one of his favorite characters died in a brutal battle.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come now, you know that if he's that important in the story, someone's going to resurrect him or he'll poof out of nowhere." He nodded, agreeing with me. We had second hour together too, and with a very emotional teacher. As each of us walked in, the petite woman handed all of us a work sheet type thing. After everyone was in the class, she clapped her hands.

"Take your seats, students! Now, when you walked in you were handed a work sheet." She paused, looking at me, expecting to see or hear an interruption. "Well, you each will circle a book that is listed and write a seven page essay-" We all groaned loudly. "-front and back, about what goes on in the story and what conflicts go on between the characters and the symbolism in the story.."

I banged my head on my desk and said, "Oh joy." The teacher frowned deeply. She knew I'd have a comment about the mega retarded assignment she just gave us. Oh, but it gets worse.

She went on. "And it will be due by next Wednesday." Wade and I sighed in relief. We could finish the book we pick in about seven hours and considering the help we'd give each other, we'd be done by Saturday morning. Then, something came across my mind. I lifted a finger, tapping my chin, trying to remember what was so important about that day..

'_Saturday.. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something..?_'

Everyone in the class protested, much to Mrs. Bennett's dismay. After a moment, tears weld up in her eyes. Everyone was then so quiet, that we could hear the gym class play basketball downstairs.

"Why can't you do such a simple task, without any complaints? Have I failed as a teacher?!" Heh. Told ya' she was emotional.

Jimmy, the class jouvenile, was doodling on his desk when the now crying teacher's hand slapped his desk. "Listen to me!!"

Jimmy glared and told her to 'Shut up.' My eyes popped out of my skull so far that Wade had to slam them back in with a book._ 'This can't end well..'_

Mrs. Bennett cried loudly as she ran out of the room. There was silence..

...

...

_'Well, I guess I got to **make** it end well.'_

I stood up on my desk yelling, "Class Party!!" Everyone cheered and went behind our teacher's desk, devouring all her sweets she hoarded in a secret compartment. Well, she had to have something that could make her happy again, after her outbursts.

By the time Mrs. Bennett came back, we were all crashed from being 'sugar high', and papers were scattered everywhere; torn, waded, made into paper airplanes and balls. Her eye twitched. Hmm.. At least there weren't any cameras in this classroom.

Let's just say that after we all finished cleaning up the mess, each of us had to serve two weeks of detention starting next Monday.


	2. Ch 2

**A/N: Hullo people! Well, here's the second chapter, yeah! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D What did 'I' forget that was happening on Saturday? You just might find out in.. Where the Clouds Break! Have a good read, yeah! I swear the twins will come in Chapter Three, okay?**

* * *

_'Oh no..'_ I stopped in the hall right before I turned to go into Art, my third hour. _'What if Saturday is really important..?' _I shrugged, shaking the thought. It was probably just some movie night over at Ashley's house or whatever.. If it was important or something, I'd get this weird feeling in my stomach, like always.

I was about to enter the class when I was stopped by a pedicured hand resting on my shoulder. Only one person greets me like that, and I wasn't exactly on good terms with that certain someone.

"Why, hello-hello, _**Brickton**_." I didn't bother turning around to answer her, I knew who it was.

"Hey, I need your help." I blinked, surprised at what I just heard. My _enemy _wants my _help._ Oh, joy, this would be fun. I turned around to face her, with a confident smirk plastered on my face.

"Oh, really? Now, whatever could you _possibly_ need from me?" My smirked widened when she knitted her all-too-thin brows together and flipped her **supposedly** perfect hair that was in a high ponytail. I had to hold back the extreme urge to pull her by that stupid ponytail and slam it in a door.

"Look, I heard your on Mr. Fletcher's good side, right?" I nodded, wanting her to continue.

"Well, I want you to pretend to be helping him out after school, and then snatch the answer key for the test that's scheduled for next Tuesday." I frowned. She just wants me to help her cheat. My eye twitched and I got this weird look my face.

_'Wait, we have a test on Tuesday?! Oh crap. Got. To. Study.' _

"What's in it for me, Brickton?" She frowned. She didn't like to be called by her last name, but I liked annoying her.

"Ten bucks." I quirked a brow. Oh, my favorite part of a little job.

"Hmph.. Seventeen." She waved her arms in the air violently.

"What?! Why? Okay, fine.. Fifteen."

"Eighteen."

"You just went up a dollar?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Work with me, I'm doing business here." She looked around.

"Okay, how about sixteen fifty, and a pack of spearmint gum?" I didn't say anything. "Deal?"

I shook my head and she growled in frustration. "What?! Why not?"

It was my turn to frown at her. "Because I'm not one to steal and cheat, stupid. If you want those answers, go get 'em yourself, or study. It's not my problem." I walked off, leaving her there to take in what just happened. She walked away with a 'huff', annoyed that I wasted her oh, so important time.

**F**or once.. Art was a total bore. All we did was sketch some sort of pot thing. Looks like an urn.

As I was walking down the halls to the gym, I was stopped, yet again by someone. This time it was an actual 'ally' of mine. Dustin Williams; a close, homosexual friend of mine.

I smiled up at him, "Hullo, Dusty!" He frowned, he doesn't like people calling him that because his mother did all the time. I thought it was funny.

"Why can't you just call me by my actual name?" I set my lips in a straight line.

"Well, that's not very creative.. Isn't there anything else I could call you?" He paused, thinking for a minute.

"Ah! How about.. Schizo? " I squinted my eyes up at him.

"Why? What's that even mean?" He seemed surprised that I didn't get it.  
"Oh, you know.. Like schizophrenic, 'sept shortened.." Oh. That fits.

"Hmm.. Okay! Sure thing, Schizo." He nodded and was about to walk away when he stopped again.

"Hey, don't forget this Saturday, m'kay?" '_What?_'

"Er- If you don't mind me asking, what's going on Saturday..?" He gave me a shocked, hurt look.

"Well, **duh! **It's my **birthday**! Jeez, thanks for remembering." I rolled my eyes. "Well, sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately.." He shrugged, glancing at the digital clock in the hall.

"S'okay, I'll see ya' around, 'cause I don't want to be late." Oh, yeah. Class. Yay.

I waved him off, saying bye, and walked on towards the girl's locker room.

We were playing King of the Hill today, and it was hilarious. People were trying to pass one another; running at each other, acting like they were going to cross the line. So much, in fact, that I just walked on by them and grabbed their flag and brought it to my 'teams' side; The Dancing Pandas.

A girl named Jesse clashed with a guy and she sprained her ankle. This sort of thing always happens when our two classes play together. When the clock in the gym read '10:32' our coaches/teachers told us to go in and change.

When we were done, we all had some time to sit down and relax, so I went into the other room and sat down on the couch. I let out a bored sigh and my stomach got this tingly feeling. '_What? Nothing important is happening..? Maybe I'm just hungry._'

"Hey, can you sort of.. get up for a minute..?" I looked up to see my short gym buddy, Morgan, looking down at me. I gave her a confused look and she said I was on was on her notebook.

"Oh! Sorry, Morgie." She shrugged, getting her notebook as I handed it over. "S'okay, hey are you going to Dustin's birthday this weekend?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm going to try to, but I sort of forgot to get him a gift." She raised a brow at this.

"Well, just get him a Linkin Park CD and some Beanie Babies; you know he collects them like there's no tomorrow." I got that weird feeling again, and I frowned, looking at my shirt, where my stomach would be.

"'Kay." We were all about to head off to our next class when the halls filled with screams. "What the Hell?" I poked my head out the door and saw that the band room and choir rooms had smoke pouring out the doors. Then the fire alarm started screeching unbearably loud."Holy kuso!" I covered my ears as Morgan looked at me oddly. "Kuso..?"

"It means shit or crap." She nodded in response, then we were ushered out the door by our gym teacher.

"Bloody Hell! Hurry up! Move, **move**!" I pushed back, "**_Wait_**_! _I need my freakin' bag! I got some valuable _crap_ in there!" She frowned at my chosen words but nodded, and moved the rest of the class outside. I ran in the locker room, only finding that it was starting to fill with smoke.

"Aw, shit." I grabbed my bag off the couch and ran out the door, holding the rim of my shirt to my nose, coughing a little. Now, the ceiling was starting to go up in flames. Oh, the teachers upstairs won't be happy that their little posters and stuff are going to be destroyed. A ceiling square fell through and some ash and debris got in my eyes, I ignored it and ran over to the door.

I tried opening the it, finding it was either locked, or just a little hard to open. '_Oh Gods, this can't be __good.'_

I started banging on the glass, gaining the attention of the football coach. His eyes widened, and yelled something to my teacher. They ran to the door and tried opening it with the keys to the school. No luck. They began to ram it. That didn't work either, so Coach Evans punched a hole through the glass and unlocked the door from the inside.

I felt heat building up behind me and turned around, only to catch my shoe on fire.

"Holy _crap_!" The two teachers yanked me out the door and stomped on my foot. "OW!" The two apologized and let me go. "Sorry, but you should be glad your okay." I nodded and my friends, Marie and Hannah ran up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh my God, Jade. Are you okay?!" I hugged them back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Does it look like I'm not?" They nodded. "What? How?"

Hannah spoke up, "Well, first of all, you have some black on your arms, face and neck. You also got your shoe burnt." I frowned. This was one of my favorite pairs of shoes, too. Just my luck.

Then out of nowhere my eyes started burning and I started yelling, collapsing on the ground while clutching my head.

Teachers ran over to me, yelling at someone to call an ambulance. My friends starting screaming my name and students gathered around to see what could have possibly happened to the cockiest, most stubborn prankette in the school.

**I **woke up about three hours later in my room. My eyes and the area around them felt sore, and everything was blurry at first. I groaned, remembering what happened earlier today. Then I heard a little gasp, and saw my little sister, Hope, looking up at me.

"Your up! I'll go tell Mama!" She ran off, her little blond curls of doom bouncing as she did. Oh yes, she looked sweet and innocent, but she was actually a little package of big Evil. Pranking every now and then, switching my shampoo with shaving cream, and my only perfume with hairspray.

Seconds later, my mom came running in, capturing me in a massive bear hug.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad your okay! I heard all about what happened, you being caught inside, and something happening with your eyes and I was just so worried!" She clutched me to her chest. Very uncomfortable; I don't like boobs being smashed in my face.

"M-mom. Boobs..!" I tried pushing her away, and she backed off, smiling down at me.

"Sorry, Hunny, but it's my job as a mother to get overly worried when her baby is hurt or in trouble!"

I frowned, "Mom, I'm **not** a **baby**." She ruffled my hair, smiling even more.

"But you'll always be _my _baby."

"Hmmph." I pouted, and looked away. She raised a brow at this.

"My point proven.." I chunked a fuzzy brown pillow at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Just then, Hope was in the doorway, giggling like a toddler at a zoo. She waved a camera in the air, shouting: "**Blackmail**!".

Well crap. She got a take of that bear hug, didn't she, that little devil. I jumped off my bed, throwing the covers off of me and ran at my little sister. She squealed and ran out of the room, downstairs. I heard her door shut and stopped, sighing audibly. Oh well, at least I didn't have homework.

Wait.. _school!_ I ran up the stairs and grabbed my laptop to see what the news was. '_Hmm.. I wonder if we have it tomorrow. Though I highly doubt it.' _I typed in the school's website and went to the 'Latest News' tab and scrolled down the page, finding what I was looking for. My eyes widened.

'_Holy-_' "-**Shit**!" I said the last part aloud gaining a yell from my mom.

"Say _kuso_, Hunny! Most people we know have no idea what it means!" I chuckled to myself. How like her.

Turns out, we don't have school until after Halloween. That means that I get seventeen days free of brain torture. Well, not including this Saturday, which, as I recall, is my bestie's birthday.

'_Oh noes.. Must get gift so Jade isn't scolded at party by friend._' I ran **back **down the stairs and into my mom's room. She was watching Scubs, feeding herself grapes like the servants did Cesar.

"Hey! Cesar! We need to go to Wal-Mart, right _now_!" She scowled at me.

"What did you call me?!" I waved my arms in the air.

"I called you Cesar because you were feeding yourself grapes!" She was about to say something that implied her weight and I knew what she was going to say. "No! Your not _heavy_, now let's go!"

She frowned. "What for? Scrubs is on!"

"For Dustin's birthday! Its on Saturday!! He wants Beanie Babies and CDs and Fruit Rollups and things that remind him of pandas!" I grabbed her car keys and went to Hope's room, grabbing her and running to the car. Mom sighed and got up.

"Well, crap."

**W**e ended up getting two CDs, one being Linkin Park and the other Panic at he Disco. We also got him a rather large panda bear plush. It was the size of my seven year old sister. I wanted one too, and Hope wanted one that was a duck, but mom said we will when we come next time.

Darn. I wanted that freakin' panda plush. It was so nice and cuddly. Curse it all.

We got home after a very _long _ride with Hope singing singing to her mix CD of 'The Wheels on the Bus', 'Patty Cake', 'Unwritten', 'Umbrella', and the dreaded 'Barbie Girl'. Oh, it was horrid. The cuteness was so intense that one of the drivers next to us at a stop-light rolled down her window and squealed at us. We stopped what we were doing and stared at her weirdly and Hope **hissed **fiercelyat her. She slowly rolled her window back up looking like a terrified deer. We all laughed and continued our drive. Told you she was Evil.

**T**he next day, I received at least twenty-something calls, asking if I was okay or if I was blind and other odd things. Also, Dustin called, and I told him I was going to his party and that he'd love his gift I got him. He squealed into the phone: "I'm **so **excited, it's going to be freakin' awesome!" I chuckled at his girly notion and agreed with him.

**I** hopped on the living room couch and ate one of the few apples and fruits I got from the fridge. Our family encourages healthy eating. I turned on the television and saw that Spongebob was on. Oh yes.  
I sang the theme song, practically screaming the parts that went 'Spongebob Squarepants!'.

"What in the-.." My mom came in just in time to see me jumping around, singing the catchy tune. Little did I know, my little package Evil was taping the whole thing. "Oh this is so going on my Live Journal.." Mom looked back at her in her hiding place.

"You have a **Live Journal**?" Hope just nodded and turned back to my sheer retardation.

The song ended and they ran into Mom's room to upload the video. In an hour, the video was on

television, labeled as the funniest video of the day. I was so mad. No.. that was an understatement.

I was very angry but I couldn't do anything about it so I sulked in my Corner 'o Doom.

Hope popped up behind me and laughed maniacally. "Yeseseseses... Your anguish sustains me."

I looked at her oddly. "Were you born wrong? _Why _did you do that?!" She shrugged and smiled innocently.

"I was possessed by some unknown force..?" I squinted my eyes at her. "Don't you go acting like-"

I was cut off by my mom saying: "Hope! My little Bundle of Sunshine!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yesh, Mama?" Her doom curls bounced as she turned her head toward our mom. "Go on stop harassing your sister."

Hope pouted, and stomped off into her room. I sighed in relief. "Thanks Mom.."

She winked, "No problem! You need to go and pick out and outfit for tomorrow's party!"

I sighed again. "You act way too young for your age.." That resulted in me getting slapped upside my head. "**_HEY_**. I wasn't the one dancing around to the **Spongebob** theme song." I glared at her.

"Touché.."

I went up to my room and opened my closet. "Hmm.. What to wear, what to wear..?"  
I tapped my chin thoughtfully, looking at the varieties. "Ah! Yosh!" I pulled out an acid wash skirt with black knee-length leggings that had a large, gray skull imprint on the left knee. Also, I grabbed a pair of gray flats that had a little black bow on the tip.

"Now all I need is a top.." My mom came in a observed what I picked out and sighed.

"Jade, are you going Gothic or something?" I pull my lips into a thin line.

"Mom, I don't like labels, and I just wear whatever I feel is comfortable." She shook her head at my response.

"You kids wear the oddest things these days. Back in _my _day, things were simple.." I scoffed.

"Pfft, back in your day, people wore shoes with goldfish in the heel."

"So? That was cool." I rolled my eyes and ended up picking out a plain black spaghetti strap shirt, with a matching 'half jacket' that had pockets on the sides with a little gray button.

"Done!" My mom looked it over once.. twice. I frowned at her critical stares. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing.. Just, don't you want a necklace or something?" I blinked in confusion.

"But.. I don't have a necklace..?" She smiled widely and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "Surprise!"

I took it and opened the box, revealing a silver moon crescent with three little zircons at the base of it.

It was hanging on a thin silver chain. I gasped aloud at stared at it.

"M-mom! Th-this is **stunning**!" She chuckled and flipped her hair.

"Yeah, I know, it's supposed to remind you of me." I laughed at her as she helped me put on the necklace. I hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank you! B-but.. Why'd you get me it?" She frowned deeply.

"I forgot to give you a birthday present remember..?" I frowned with her and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you it was okay though.." She shrugged lazily.

"Oh well. I'm going to head to bed, and you better do the same unless you want to sleep through that little party tomorrow! Goodnight, Hunny." "'Night Mom."

Oh yes. This party would be fun. Fun, indeed.  
Little did I know, I'd meet two people that'd change my life forever.

* * *

**Well, tell me how ya' liked it! Also, if you ever have any ideas or anything, feel free to tell me and I'll be sure to edit your idea into any future chapters!**

**Jade **

**.:Keep Creating:.**


End file.
